


Dark Knight

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Dreams, Civil War Team Iron Man, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Team Cap-friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: In his childhood, Tony used to dream about being a knight. Now, as an adult, he gets to see one in action.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 324





	Dark Knight

Tony always wanted to be a knight. He used to spend most of his precious spare time as kid imagining he was a knight, fighting the mean princes and had his ferocious dragon at his side, flaying them all until they were nothing more than smoking sausages.

He imagined himself as a fighter of justice, wielding his sword to fight off the villains until one day, the dark side won him over because the good side had betrayed him first. Tony went to demand justice; blood was running on the left and on the right but – _people paid attention to him_. All eyes were on him, begging for mercy but Tony would not spare their lives, he was here to enact revenge –

He’d always forgotten about the dragon in this part and Tony refused to feel bad about it. Maybe the dragon had died or found someone it loved and Tony of course, understood how powerful and mighty love was and bid his one and only friend farewell. Or it simply had betrayed him. It had all been about the _drama_ , okay? That was all that Tony had needed in his younger days.

Drama– created by his own mind which made for a wonderful escape from his home when Howard refused to let him go into the workshop or was yelling again at him and mom.

But now he was here, _betrayed_ by the good side, hands bound together behind his back and he was sitting on the ground. This was no fantasy; even if he kind of wished it was. A was a bruise forming on his cheek, and he felt the punches to his solar plexus still. All of that because he didn’t want the Rogues back in his home, fearing – correctly – that they knew no end to their greed.

He wasn’t sure why they fought a kidnapping into an abandoned warehouse was going to change his mind but –

It seemed that in this instance he was going to be the damsel in distress and _Loki_ was going to be his knight, as he appeared out of the nowhere in his golden shimmer.

 _“Loki?”_ Rogers gasped as the yellow light illuminated the horned knight from behind and the cape was blowing dramatically–

Tony couldn’t stop the soft smile.

Sometimes his lover _really_ was a Drama Queen, the sceptre in one hand and glowing bright blue in the yellow light.

“What is he doing here?” Romanoff hissed and her hands tightened on a gun. “Stark?”

He arched a brow, not feeling particularly inclined to answer. His eyes were glued to the man in front of him.

Loki chose that moment to stomp the sceptre on the floor. The sound was loud; louder than the nervous and scornful voices Tony heard in the background.

Not that it lasted long. Loki stalked forward, his eyes set on the prize – him, thank you very much – and the Rogues were soon all bound themselves. Gagged, even.

“Hello, my dark knight,” Tony purred as Loki finally reached him and was touching his face carefully. “I was wondering if you were ever going to appear.”

“They hurt you.” Loki frowned and let soothing green magic run over his wound.

Tony shrugged. “As it might just happen on a kidnapping. So, you’re gonna get me out of my shackles anytime soon so that I can kiss you or –?”

“What a wonderful idea,” Loki said in a gentle tone and that was what Tony did, as soon as his hands were free and he could cradle his lover’s face in his freed hands, bestow a kiss upon him like he used to fantasise he would receive for enacting his revenge and bringing criminals to justice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by   
>   
> I think it's a gifset from Marvel: Future Fight ? But, I'm not sure ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
